Ear Territory
by Fadingsummer
Summary: Jemaine kisses Bret on his right ear. But only on his right ear. And only when he's upset.
1. I

**I**

The only place he ever kissed Bret was on his right ear. He had done it once and after that, he hadn't been sure if he could do it someplace else, so he had never changed it. It was a bit weird, he knew that, but it also made him happy. And every time Bret was sad or upset about something, he seemed to calm down after Jemaine had put his lips on his right ear. He had noticed that from the first time.

Bret had been sad that entire evening- and he could tell, because he wasn't very good at hiding that, even though he tried really hard- and watching tv on the couch together was no fun. Jemaine didn't even catch a glimpse of Bret in the corner of his eye, and still he noticed how bad he was feeling. He guessed it was because they had been living together for such a long time.

To be completely honest, he wasn't feeling all that great either. They were living together, yes, but the band had broken up again after Brett had snapped one of his guitar strings and the gig couldn't go on... or something. Jemaine had been annoyed at first, but now he could hardly remember what it had been about. It was difficult to admit, but it felt as if he had a giant hole in his stomach when he tried to practice their songs on his own, and Bret wasn't home. He couldn't say that to him. Of course he couldn't. Telling him that he wished the band were back together wouldn't work, either.

He took a look at his friend, all the way at the far end of the couch, his arms around his pulled up knees, his face hidden behind his legs, except for his eyes, because he was still following the tv show. All of a sudden, he noticed Jemaine was looking at him, and he stared back at him as if he were scared. He often had that scared look in his eyes. He seemed to be very small and skinny, even more so than usual. Once again, he secretly wanted to sleep in one of their beds together, so he would have someone to hold in his arms and he wouldn't feel lonely. It didn't really matter who it was. Bret would do just fine.

'Are you alright Bret?'

'Yeah. Yeah. I am.'

'Cause it didn't look that way.'

'Oh, I'm okay. How's the band?'

'It's fine.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, sure. We have a gig this Friday at the Mexican restaurant.'

'Cool.'

'Yeah.'

He looked at him again, and knew he couldn't stop himself from doing something drastic and embarrassing to get him back. Maybe he should say 'I need you, Bret'. Maybe he should hand him his guitar in a prominent manner while inviting him to band practice. Or maybe he should threaten to make him drink coffee and beer unless he agreed to join him again...

Bret blinked a few times and avoided Jemaine's eyes. He didn't want Bret avoiding him, so he moved closer to him on the couch, and even closer. Just when he sensed he was about to get up from the couch and walk away from him, Jemaine made a quick move and kissed his right ear. Gently. Bret didn't get up and didn't walk away from him. He didn't move at all. Jemaine awkwardly put one arm around his shoulder and kissed his ear again.

'Bret?'

'Hm?' Bret mumbled, completely calmed down, with his eyes closed.

'Did I ever tell you that you are very cute?'

'Cute? Like a girl?'

'No, not like a girl. Cute like a... like a little bunny. A Bret-bunny.'

'Really?'

Jemaine thought about his words again, and nodded. 'Yeah.'

'I have a sweater with bunnies on it.'

'I know.'

'Does it make me more cute then?'

'I think so. But this... elephant sweater is also cute.'

'Well. Thanks.'

'I'm gonna go to bed then.'

'Alright.'


	2. II

**II**

A few weeks after that, and a few kisses on Bret's ear later, there was a band meeting. It was summer and the air conditioning in Murray's office had broken down, so he handed them two promotional New Zealand fans before opening. Jemaine took a look at Bret's fan and then at his own fan. His fan had a bird on it and Bret's didn't.

'You want to trade fans?'

Bret checked his fan. 'Yes.'

'Here.'

'Thanks man.'

'Guys, can I finally have some of your attention, please? We were at point one on our agenda for today?'

Both boys stared at him for a second, waiting patiently like the two little sheep they were.

'Well? Can I begin now? Are you done with your chatting?'

'Yes.'

'Sure, go on Murray.'

'Thank you. Okay, agenda point one. Mistakes. You made a mistake last gig, didn't you Bret?'

'No.'

'Yes, you did. Everyone heard it, it's no use denying it. Even I heard it, Bret! Did you hear it, Jemaine?'

Jemaine had to admit he had. Bret had missed a note at the moment he thought he had seen someone walk in the backroom of the bar they had been playing in, someone that looked like Sally, but turned out not to be Sally, but a girl they had never seen before. Because of his small miss, he lost track of where they were in the song, and Jemaine had to repeat a line before he picked up again.

'You're supposed to say 'Who likes to rock the party' after Jemaine has said 'I like to rock the party', aren't you Bret?'

Bret nodded.

'That's what I thought. But I didn't hear it!'

'He was distracted by a girl that looked like Sally,' Jemaine tried to explain.

'Distracted? By a girl? During a gig?'

Bret looked increasingly guilty. He didn't know where to look and made himself as small as possible.

'It's things like getting distracted by a girl that ruin performances, Bret! I thought you knew that, you never make mistakes!'

'I'm sorry, Murray,' Bret mumbled. Jemaine watched him, also feeling a bit distraught by the situation, and saw his lips were trembling slightly. So slightly, in fact, that he had to be the only person in the world who was able to notice it. Jemaine felt like a brick was stuck in his chest, and he wanted to help Bret, but he didn't know how. He hesitated, but as Bret sighed sadly, he acted on instinct. He moved closer and pressed his lips to his right ear. Bret closed his eyes after a second, and Jemaine was so close he could hear his breath slowing down.

'Better?' Jemaine said.

'Yes. Thank you.' Bret gave him a small smile.

Feeling comfortable again, they returned to Murray, who was staring at them with his mouth hanging open, his pen still hovering over his notebook.

'Oh, um, we're sorry, Murray,' Jemaine said. 'It's just something I do to calm him down. And it works.'

'It works,' Bret helped.

'But you just kissed him, Jemaine.'

'Yes, that's true. But it works.'

'It's the only thing that works.'

'Kissing him works?'

'Only on my right ear,' Bret blushed.

Murray dropped his pen on his notebook and looked at them one at a time. 'I'm sorry guys, I just had no idea you kissed each other on a regular basis.'

'Oh, but we don't.'

'I'm the only one kissing.'

'Only on my ear. When I'm upset.'

'It doesn't matter, guys! Fact is that you do! And it's not a problem at all. I'll just need to get used to it!'

He took a few deep breaths. Jemaine looked at Bret. Bret looked back and shrugged.

'Right. I think I'm used to it now. It really isn't a problem. In fact, it's pretty normal. All bands kiss each other, don't they?'

'Do they?'

'Of course! U2 kisses each other all the time. Have you ever seen them live? All the time! And Coldplay! You know Coldplay? These are some of the most successful bands in the world! So it's actually a good thing, Jemaine! You should kiss him more often!'

Bret looked at Jemaine with an unsure expression. His face was still a bit red.

'I don't know, Murray.'

'Do you think we could attract bigger audiences with it?'

'I really don't know.'

'You could at least try it. See how it works out. It might be the best move we have ever made.'

'But I think it would be weird to do it in front of other people.'

'You just did it in front of me!'

'Yes, but that was because Bret was upset.'

Murray sighed. 'I don't know what to do with you guys. I say you try it at your next gig. Remember? This Sunday at the convenience store.'

'Yes, we remember.'

'And practise before you do it. Make it look cool.'

'We always practise, Murray.'

'I meant the kissing.'

'I don't need practise for that.'

'That's what you think, Jemaine, but when you're on stage you can suddenly forget everything you have practised!'

'That never happens to us.'

'But it might happen now.'

Bret sighed. 'Alright, Murray.'

'Great!' Murray checked the box after 'agenda point two: gig'. 'Band meeting closed. Get to practising, guys! See you on Sunday!'


	3. III

**III**

'I can't believe he wants me to practise my kissing,' Jemaine said when they were back home.

Bret shook his head. 'It's weird.'

'I mean, I know how to kiss. As if I need to improve myself.' He looked to his side, to Bret, secretly, to see his reaction. Bret's expression didn't change. He just looked at the TV.

'Bret, do you think my kisses are good?'

Bret looked at him. 'Yes.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Jemaine didn't know what to say for a moment, because he was too confused by the feeling in his stomach. It was almost as if he was sick and about to throw up, and it was very distracting.

'Of course, I don't really need people to tell me I'm a good kisser,' he refound himself. 'Everyone's always telling me how my kisses are good. But I know they are, and I don't need everyone telling me-'

he was stopped abruptly when Bret made a small hop towards him on the couch. His eyes were so big. He really looked like a Bret-bunny, now that he thought of it.

'What are you doing?' Jemaine asked. 'I thought you wanted to watch this.'

'Practise on me.'

'...what?'

'I think Murray had a point about forgetting things on stage.'

'But I don't need to practise! I know how to do it!'

Bret looked the other way, first at the TV but then to the carpet. 'So you don't want to kiss me?'

'No! You're not upset, are you? Why would I kiss you?'

'Well, you don't have to if you don't want to.'

'Wait, are you getting upset?'

'Of course.'

'Why?'

Bret stubbornly kept his mouth shut, crossing his arms.

'Bret, come on. Don't be like that.'

Bret gave him an angry look and continued watching the TV show again.

'I just don't see why you want me to kiss you.' As Bret still didn't respond, Jemaine gave up and also returned his attention to the TV. He decided for himself that he wasn't too fond of the new leprechaun character.

'Because it's nice,' Bret said quietly. 'It makes me happy. And you're good at it. It works.'

Feeling as if he were frozen to the couch, Jemaine wondered if he should do something. He wondered and wondered, until he felt something soft touch his left ear. He didn't need to check to know it was Bret, kissing him. And he was right. It was nice. It worked, and it also made him happy. When Bret stopped, he returned the favour by holding his head gently in his hands, and kissing his right ear, exactly the way he liked it. He could tell he liked it. He took a very prominent breath and closed his eyes, gripping Jemaine's leg more tightly as he didn't stop.

'Your ear is as red as your cheeks, Bret,' Jemaine said. 'If you get any warmer I might burn myself.'

Bret turned his head and pressed his lips to Jemaine's mouth, who was so surprised by that that he almost choked and was only able to hold back a coughing fit at the last moment.

'I'm sorry,' Bret apologized when he heard the weird sounds coming out of his throat.

'It's alright,' Jemaine tried to assure him.

'No, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have moved away from ears.'

'I thought it wasn't that bad,' Jemaine tried carefully.

Bret shook his head. 'No. We need to stay in ear territory. That's what we know.'

Jemaine disagreed. He disagreed quite strongly. 'I think we need to move on and learn more. That's what practising is, right?'

'Nah, I don't know. I shouldn't have done it.'

'You should have. You should do it again.'

Alarmed, Bret looked him in his eyes. Jemaine looked back, trying his best not to seem desperate. 'You can... come closer if you want to. Lay your head on my shoulder, if you want to.'

Bret moved closer, hesitantly, and did as Jemaine had said.

'We could kiss some more.'

'No.'

'Bret, I love you.'

Bret turned his head slowly and looked at him incredulously.

'I would write you a love song. I would write you a hundred love songs.'

Not saying anything, just looking at him with his big bunny eyes, Bret listened.

'I would write you a love song of twenty-seven minutes and it would only be about the kiss you just gave me.'

Bret was so warm in his arms. Jemaine threw his head back, trying to get some air, but it didn't work much. 'I'm already writing it in my head.'

'Is it any good?'

'No.'

Bret smiled. 'You need my help.'

'I do, actually.'

Once more, Jemaine watched Bret move closer, so close that he thought they would bump their heads into each other, and felt his lips against his own. It was really weird, but it also felt as if they had always done this. Maybe not since the first day, when Jemaine had still believed Bret to be an Australian and repulsive by default, but surely after a week or so.

'Jemaine, I really don't want to do this in front of other people.'

'Me neither.'

'It isn't just Mel.'

'No. I know.'

'Even Murray was giving us the look. He can say he's used to it, but we can never be sure.'

'You're right Bret. We shouldn't do this on Sunday.'

'No way.'

'D'you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?'

Bret considered that for a while. 'What's wrong with my bed?'

'Nothing. I just like my bed better.'

'Well, I like my bed better. It's next to the window and all. It's nice there. It's a good place.'

Trying not to insult Bret's bed any further, Jemaine said: 'okay, we can start in your bed and take my bed later.'

'No,' Bret shook his head. 'I don't think that's fair.'

'Why not?'

'Because we'd end up spending more time in your bed because we'd fall asleep on it.'

Jemaine thought it over very seriously. 'What about the couch? We can fold it out.'

Bret nodded. 'Yeah. That would work.'

After their usual evening routines, they folded out the couch and closed the curtains. Bret snuggled up against Jemaine. Jemaine held him tightly, not just because he was cute, but because he was afraid he'd fall off if he didn't. Luckily, holding him tightly was very easy because he was so skinny. They watched the rest of their tape of the latest shows from New Zealand and then switched off the TV and the lights.

'It's raining outside.'

Jemaine listened and noticed the sound of raindrops tapping on the windows. 'Indeed it is.'

Bret grabbed Jemaine's hands and moved even closer to him. Jemaine made himself as small as possible in order to stay on the couch.

'Goodnight Jemaine,' he whispered.

Jemaine could hardly make anything out in the dark, but he stared at the things he saw everyday and wondered if they knew everything had changed. Did the teacup know? Did the tap know, and the bathtub? The rug on the floor, or the chairs they sat on while eating dinner?

'Goodnight Bret,' he said. 'Hey Bret. When I told you I loved you, I might have exaggerated it a little.'

'Oh really?'

'I don't know. I'm not sure. I just really wanted you to kiss me.'

'I think that kind of means the same thing.'

'Huh. Does it? It does, doesn't it?'

'Yep. Kind of.' Bret laughed quietly to himself. Jemaine couldn't help but laugh along. It had been such a strange day.

'I'll let you use the teacup first tomorrow morning, if you kiss me on my ear again.'

Jemaine kissed his ear and lingered there a bit longer than usual. 'You're so cute,Bret.'

'Be careful not to fall off the couch, man,' Bret mumbled sleepily. Jemaine tried his best, and eventually managed to find a somewhat comfortable spot. His arm was asleep, but he didn't want to wake up Bret, so he just closed his eyes and ignored it. He couldn't move it the next morning, but it only took half an hour of Bret pinching it before he could use it again.

Friday, the 1st of June, 2012

1.34 PM


End file.
